The present invention relates to compounds derived from 3,3',4,4'-benzophenone tetracarboxylic dianhydride that are useful as surface modifiers of various fibers. The novel benzophenone derivatives contain two fluorinated ester moieties that impart oil repelling characteristics to fibers such as polyamides and polyesters. The novel compounds additionally include two ester moieties derived from oxirane compounds that enable the novel benzophenone compounds to be retained by such fibers after extended use.
Fluorinated pyromellitate surfactants having ester moities similar to those of the benzophenone compounds of this invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,610 (Mares et al., 1980). Other patents relating to the pyromellitates of U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,610 include U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,982 (Oxenrider, 1981) wherein an ester solvent is employed as the reaction medium in the production of said pyromellitates and U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,403 (Oxenrider et al., 1981) wherein N-methyl pyrrolidone is employed as the reaction medium solvent. Synthesis of the novel compounds of this invention may be accomplished by employing the general synthetic procedures of the above-described patents.